Version History
Version 2.04.02 (July 19, 2016) * Trash Egg! The cutest trash you've ever seen. * Instant energy! - watch and ad or pay a charm to refill energy to max * More tips for raising a multiplayer egg * Sleep Game Rebalance * You now get to see the spell effect when you send one to a friend * Miscellaneous bug fixes and improvements Version 2.04.01 (July 8, 2016) * Trash Egg! The cutest trash you've ever seen. * Instant energy! - watch and ad or pay a charm to refill energy to max * More tips for raising a multiplayer egg * Sleep Game Rebalance * You now get to see the spell effect when you send one to a friend * Miscellaneous bug fixes and improvements Version 2.04 (July 5, 2016) * Trash Egg! The cutest trash you've ever seen. * Instant energy! - watch and ad or pay a charm to refill energy to max * More tips for raising a multiplayer egg * Sleep Game Rebalance * You now get to see the spell effect when you send one to a friend * Miscellaneous bug fixes and improvements Version 2.03.04 (June 16, 2016) * Backyard creatures now bring you exclusive food items from their ancestral homelands! * Miscellaneous bug fixes. Version 2.03.03 (June 4, 2016) ~*~*Brought to you by love from the makers of Egg Baby*~*~ Version 2.03.02 (May 30, 2016) ~*~*Brought to you by love from the makers of Egg Baby*~*~ Version 2.03.01 (May 6, 2016) Faster loading times! Improved performance on older devices! Various bug fixes. Version 2.03 (April 21, 2016) What's new? * A brand new mini game gives your Eggs a chance to strut their stuff. * All mini games are improved for you. * Eggs now celebrate their siblings' accomplishments! * More jealousy means more sibling interaction between Eggs. * Eggs are more animated (literally) and expressive. * Egg requests now vary depending on the weather and season. * Improved sickness visuals. * New food and clothing items! Version 2.02.01 (March 17, 2016) * Six new egg arrivals! Sundae, Sugar, Pixie, Circuit, Fossil, and Rainbow. * Sibling rivalries are among us! Your Egg will now experience jealousy and sibling interactions will occur more frequently. * Get rewards when you transfer from Egg Baby to Egg! * New and improved Egg-Sharing. * Super fancy hatching sequence! * New Space Egg and Egg Balance mini-games! * Rent-a-bed for a multiplayer! * Lots of new and exciting items! * Various bug fixes. Version 2.02 (February 24, 2016) * Six new egg arrivals! Sundae, Sugar, Pixie, Circuit, Fossil, and Rainbow. * Sibling rivalries are among us! Your Egg will now experience jealousy and sibling interactions will occur more frequently. * Get rewards when you transfer from Egg Baby to Egg! * New and improved Egg-Sharing. * Super fancy hatching sequence! * New Space Egg and Egg Balance mini-games! * Rent-a-bed for a multiplayer! * Lots of new and exciting items! Thank you for playing ^_^ Version 2.01 (January 6, 2016) * Welcome the far out Galaxy Egg to the Eggverse! * New mini-game! Play some dulcet tones in the all-new Egg Jam! * A BUNCH of new items to clothe and care for your eggs! * Miscellaneous bug fixes and improvements Version 2.00 (November 24, 2015) Category:Gameplay